The Life of Maxerella
by emmarocks44
Summary: Please just try out this story. It's basically like Cinderella but Maximum Ride style and there is a lot of changes and I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE ALL GOES TO THE AMAZING JAMES PATTERSON!


**Hey this is my second story **** My first is a crossover with Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson. So I hope you like this one **** I DO NOT OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! **

**Max's POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mommy? " I asked as I saw her on the ground passed out by a flame.

She didn't answer me.

" Come on you got to wake up now. We have to go home and feed Total. Mommy please…"

I lay down next to her. Then I heard an evil chuckling in the back. Then I saw a smile in the shadows.

"Sweetie time to wake up" I heard a women voice say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and saw that my mommy was gone and a police lady helping me up.

"Where's my mommy?" I asked the police lady while shivering.

She looked behind her at the other cop people. Then I saw my new daddy. He walked over slowly and picked me up.

"She's dead." He said to me while walking away smirking.

" Mommy died? " I said not believing him. "She can't be we were supposed to make cookies later for my class tomorrow. "

"She's gone get that in your head! " he yelled at me.

I started crying.

" You were never mean to me when we were all together at home. "

"Suck it up you baby. "

I stopped talking but cried silently. He didn't notice because he was to busy smiling.

Once we got home his twin daughters Lisa and Brigit walked up to daddy and hugged him.

" Hello my beautiful girls. " he picked them both up. Then turned to look at me. " Now clean this dump until it shines like a diamond.

He threw cleaning supplies at my 10-year-old face and walked out of the house to take the twins out for ice cream. That was the day I started calling him Jeb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello I guess I didn't introduce myself but I got by the name Maximum Vanessa Ride. I just turned 15 and my mother was killed right in front of me by my stepfather, Jeb Batcheler. My mom was only 25. She was too young to die. Way to young.

" Maximum get your ass down here! " Screamed the devils daughter Lisa.

" Coming!" I yelled then muttered 'bitch' under my breath.

I jumped the stairs and came face to face with the devil himself.

"Lisa called you bitch, go to her!" Jeb yelled in my face then slapped me across the face.

The force of the 30 year old made me fall to the ground. He usually did something worse or different every single morning. But maybe he is just in a joyful mood today. I got up as fast as lightning. I ran over to Lisa to see what she 'needed'.

" Do you see this! " She yelled pointing to her perfectly clean neon green chair.

" I don't see anything wrong with it. " I told her.

" Look closer! "

I bent over and looker closer. I saw a little speck of fuzz. I then plucked it off and stood back up.

" Better? " I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes" she said and shoved me to the ground.

So now you know the hell of a life I have. I got up and went to go cook for the devil trio. Gosh I fucking hate this life. Look lets just say I can't even eat with them. Not even when we have guests. I have to serve food in a slutty maid dress.

* KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK *

" Maximum get the door! " Brigit yelled. " Wait never mind! "

I heard multiple footsteps coming inside.

" Hi Nicky " Brigit and Lisa said in a unison seducing voice.

" Uh hi? " 'Nick' said in a question.

" Why are you here? " Lisa asked. " Are you here to ask me out? "

" No "

" How about me big boy. " Brigit said probably touching his uh 'place'.

" Get off of me and no I'm not here to ask anyone out. " He said quickly.

I walked out of the kitchen to the dining room and set the table.

" Maximum! Get over here! " Lisa yelled annoyed that he didn't ask her out.

I walked out of the dining room and into the main lobby.

" Yes my dear sister. " I said bowing " Who I hate so fucking much. "

Don't worry I uttered the last part but 'Nick' heard me and started dying.

" What did you say?! " She screamed.

" Oh I said 'Yes my dear sister who is the most beautiful girl in the world.' " I said sarcastically.

That made Nick die even more because he knew it wasn't true.

" So what do you need of my presence? "

" Go get ready. " She said through her teeth.

I fist bumped Nick and ran up the stairs. I ran to the attic (which is my room) and looked for clothes to wear. I picked out my galaxy skinny jeans, my blue see through shirt and black tank top, and my black converse. Don't worry I took a shower last night. I usually do those at night cause that's when I have the most beatings. Anyways I got changed and went to brush my teeth and hair. I then washed my face and put mascara and eyeliner on. I checked my face for bruises. All good.

I grabbed my helmet and ran out of the house to my garage. Yes I have my own garage; I keep my motorcycle in there so no one could ruin it. It was the only thing I have left of my mother. She bought it for me and kept it hidden but when I was looking for anything she would of liked for me to have I found it in this same garage.

So I rolled it out to the road and hopped on it. It only takes me 5 minutes to get to school. I started it up and started to drive. I got to school and hopped off and parked it. I walked into the school and went to my locker.

" You. Me. Tonight. 7:00. At my house. " Dylan, the quarter back said to me.

" Why Are. You. Talking. Like a robot. " I told him.

" So that's a yes? "

" Nope "

I walked away to my homeroom.

" MAXIE! " Screamed my best friend Iggy.

He's such a goofball.


End file.
